It is proposed to continue work on the study of the innervation of the eye. The basis of this work is the histochemical demonstration of both the adrenergic and the cholinergic innervation. This is done with the normal eye of a wide variety of species and under various experimental conditions. The chief experimental condition being used at the present is the interruption of the sympathetic or the parasympathetic supply to the eye. In addition, several drug parameters and enzyme manipulations are performed.